Dirty Minds -A collection of drabbles-
by RAWRcarrie
Summary: Collection of random drabbles written for the wonderful Lucy Kent's Dirty minds competition. Rated T just in case, shouldn't be anything more than a K rating
1. Chapter 1

There is no nice way to break someone's heart. There's no potion designed to ease the pain of unreturned love, nor spell to help one forgot lost love. Luna Lovegood had never intentionally hurt anyone outside of self-defence but now she had little choice; she had never meant for Neville to love her.

"Go deeper Neville!" she said softly, watching her friend dig in the soft earth in his backyard.

"How deep do I need to go?" huffed Neville sweat dripping down his pink face.

Neville had decided to try his hand at vegetable gardening this summer; tomatoes, corn, and some nice radishes were already sprouting. Today they were planting carrots and potatoes.

"Well my mum used to say potatoes are hard but they love soft dirt. She'd dig a huge hole, at least three feet deep, then separate all the rocks and fluff the dirt."

"Fluff dirt?" laughed Neville.

"Just make sure there's not a bunch of rocks or solid clumps of earth!" she said in an uncharacteristically annoyed tone.

Grabbing a spade she knelt down beside him and began ripping into the dirt making a pile of soil behind her and ignoring the adoring sheen in Neville's eyes as they worked the earth tegether.

Why did boys have to be so silly Luna wondered as she observered him. Every few seconds Neville would glance up at her and open his mouth before shaking his head and returning to the task at hand. Everything used to be so simple, friends were friends and awkward feelings weren't a problem.

What had changed?

Was it simply part of growing up? Loathe though she was to admit it they had all grown up rather quickly the last couple of years. Neville had changed from boy from man, complete with an Order of Merlin and status of war hero.

Luna had changed as well, but she didn't quite feel like a women. She felt like a girl still with far too many plans to be courting anyone.

"Go deeper still Nev' a few more inches. I'll start on the dirt."

Setting the small shovel aside Luna stuck her hands directly into the freshly turned soil. There weren't too many rocks in the dirt but there was plenty of clumps to break up. Within a few moments Neville joined her making the job go much faster.

When the dirt was at last clump free the pair pushed three quarters of it into the hole and then placed the prepared potatoes and carrots into the loamy ground and covered them completely with the last of the soil.

"Let's go have some lunch then." Neville said awkwardly.

"That sounds nice." replied Luna with a smile.

"We need to talk anyway Neville." she began in her normal dreamy tone as the pair walked towards the Longbottom Estate home.


	2. Jam Stain

It was her wedding day!

Lily Evans jumped out of bed excitedly, grinning widely as she brushed her teeth and ran a quick brush through the tangles in her smooth hair from the nights tossing and turning.

The Potter's were very kind to her, as they were to everyone James brought home. Sirius had his own suite in their manon with a luxurious private washroom, she stayed in a guest bedroom on the opposite side of the house.

It wasn't that they didn't trust her or James, they were just old fashioned. Her and James were waiting to have relations until after marriage when they would lie together as man and wife. The Potter's knew this but still kept them separated as often as they could without arousing their sons suspision, Lily thought perhaps they disapproved of their only son marrying a muggleborn though they tried their hardest to hide it.

They had graciously offered to pay for and host the wedding ceremony and the reception. They even dedicated an entire wing of their large house to her visiting family and friends. The past week had been an insane cluster of people and wedding preparations.

Finally hee wedding day was here!

"Lily? Are you up?" a quiet voice said through the door.

Grin still firmly in place Lily opened the door to reveal her younger sister Petunia; wearing a similar excited grin she walked into her room and began gushing.

"I'm so thrilled! I still can't believe you chose me to be your maid of honor, I thought for sure you'd pick one of your school chums, we've barely seen you these last two years."

"You're my sister Tuney! Of course I chose you, I'm sorry I've been so distant, there's just so much going on in the wizarding world... I don't want this war to affect you, James and I are members of an anti-dark group. We put ourselves in a decent amount of danger, I don't want you or mum or dad to ever find out what this... Evil man is capable of."

Their matching grins faltered momentarily as they hugged one another.

"C'mon sis, let's go enjoy brunch, I'm sure the house-elves outdid themselves again." said Lily, wrapping her arm in her sisters and guiding her through the great manor.

-XXXXXX-xxxxx-XXXXXX-

On the opposite side of the manor Sirius Black was shaking a grumpy James awake.

"Get up mate! It's your wedding day, I'm not going to be the one that has to tell Lily you decided to sleep in!"

"Ger'offa'me!" mumbled James, rolling over and burying his face in his pillow.

Sirius snatched the pillow from under his friends face in one quick movement, only to have James roll over burying his face yet again.

"Fine then James, Professor McGonagall should already be here for brunch, I'll send her up to wake you."

"McGonna. . Wha-"

James bolted out of his bed with a crazed look to his best friend.

"It's my wedding day! Professor McGonagall will be here!"

"Yup, Go brush your teeth already, we'll be late for brunch if we don't leave in five minutes. Peter already gone downstairs, no doubt following Lily's sister about."

Almost two years out of Hogwarts and the mention of their Head of House's name still instilled the proper amount of fear into James. Sirius laughed to himself while he waited, imagining James reaction if he had indeed sent McGonagall to rouse the groom.

"Why are you wearing your robes already? The wedding isn't until tonight."

"You didn't hear?" asked James, "All the ladies will start getting ready after brunch but all us men need to be ready right after brunch. We'll do our photos first and the ladies later."

"We'll stop by my room on the way down, I'll just grab my clothes and bring them along, I can change on the grounds just fine. You know I would've never agreed to be your best man if I'd known there was so much involved with the title."

"Yes you would have!" retorted James.

-XXXXXX-xxxxx-XXXXXX-

The dining hall was packed house elves bustled to and fro with plates of food and drink serving the many small tables that had been set up the night before.

Lily sat with her family in one corner while James and Sirius joined Peter and the Potter family. James watched as Lily chatted animatedly with her sister, wishing he could sit with her he turned his gaze to the table before him.

Plopping a couple of pancakes on his plate James looked back over at the women he would marry in just a few hours. She looked beautiful already, picturing her in a glorious white dress he absentmindedly reached for the blueberry syrup. Her hair, it would shine like fire, against the white of her dress and paleness of skin her hair would only be outshone by her eyes.

How on earth did they come to this point? How had he gotten so lucky, she had hated him for years and now she was making all his dreams come true.

"Oi! James! Bloody hell! You've dripped syrup all over the lap of your robes!" whispered Sirius furiously in his ear, successfully pulling James from his daydreams.

First he looked down, then up at his mother who was eyeballing him critically from across the table. He pulled out his wand decisively.

"Scorgify!" James whispered pointing at the purple stain.

Nothing happened. Lily would be furious, and his mother; this could ruin the whole wedding!

"It didn't work, Sirius what do I do? I can't let my mum see this!"

Sirius thought a moment and stood,

"James, your hair looks ridiculous, let's try that new Sleekeazy stuff on it." he said with an evil grin.

"What a wonderful idea Sirius!" Mrs. Potter exclaimed. "Mopsy go with them in case they need assistance." she added to the nearest house-elf.

Sirius grinned widely at James who had turned a funny shade of pink and looked mortified.

"My clothes are in a bag on my chair, will you carry them for me James?"

"Yeah, sure thing mate!" said James adding a measure of malice into the final word as he used the bag of clothes to cover the stain on his frontside and followed Sirius out of the dining room.

-XXXXXX-xxxxx-XXXXXX-

Lily glanced over to where James was sitting for the thirteen-thousandth time that morning to find him already gone! He had just left without even saying anything to her? They hadn't spoken since the day before!

Excusing herself she scurried towards his mother.

"Where did James go?"

"I believe they to the bathroom on the first floor." replied Mrs. Potter, a demure smile on her face. "You look beautiful already darling."

"Thank you ma'am! I've got to go speak to James, I'll see you shortly."

Hoping that was polite enough Lily ran across the hall and through the side door that lead to the bathroom.

When Lily walked into the room, she found Sirius on his knees in front of James and the first words out his mouth were;

"This isn't what it looks like."

"Ahem, I didn't think it looked like anything. . . Until you said that." Lily said with a smile.

Sirius was half dressed on his knees scrubbing at a purple stain on James robes while James was running his Sleakeazy coated hands through his untidy hair.

Lily started laughing first James and Sirius joining her in a hearty guffaw at the entire situation.


	3. Party

She could feel everything. . . . Pressed against the wall as she was. shrieks of laughter and muffled thuds vibrated through the thick wall. Her heart thudded in her chest as she tried to count all the people inside of the house based solely on their footsteps.

She shouldn't be here, they probably hadn't even meant to invite her. And if they did it was only because they felt bad for her. Everyone felt sorry for her since she lost her mum. She knew they thought she was odd so she didn't want their sympathy. Her father should've never left her alone here.

Her mind was made up, she would stand there pressed against the outer wall of The Burrow hidden until her father came back for her. He didn't have to know she didn't go.

Just then she felt footsteps running towards the door. Wishing she could become invisible she stood as straight as possible against the wall.

"Luna! We've been waiting to start my party until you arrived! Where have you been? Why are you hiding?" Ginny asked, clearly pleased to see the young blonde.

"I was um... Making sure there weren't any nargles in your walls, Happy Birthday Ginny!" said Luna holding out a small wrapped package.

"Thanks! Well come on, everyone's waiting for us!" exclaimed Ginny, lacing her arm through Luna's and dragging her into the house.


End file.
